


First Time in Arkham

by Author_Chan06



Series: The Phantom [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Developing Friendships, Escape, Escapism, F/M, Gen, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Other, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Team Up, Therapy, planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Chan06/pseuds/Author_Chan06
Summary: After her meeting with the Bat, he decides to send her to Arkham. It’s her first time here and it’s one unforgettable one at that.
Relationships: Batman/You, Bruce Wayne/You, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: The Phantom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981489
Kudos: 1





	First Time in Arkham

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This here is a a story about Phantoms first time in Arkham right after Batman threw her in. This will contain spoilers for the main story, but you can also read both at the same time and try to piece everything together before it’s revealed. I will be adding little extra stories like this throughout the time I’m writing the main one to help with the guessing. I hope you like it! Now...you can continue reading.

It was honestly pretty creepy. The way it sat on that island and towered over her once she was in front of it. The Victorian style was woven into the design nimbly, but it somehow also had that modern touch to it. With the glass cells and supposedly high tech security. All that seemed to be just for show though, as she know what the place was really like.

It wasn’t pretty, or modern, or even humane. It was downright horrid. The things those ‘doctors’ were doing to their patients made her want to throw them through a window.

And now she was going there.

She was pissed. At Batman. And at herself. She shouldn’t have helped him. Look where that got her. Never again.

Luckily, she also knew how often the inmates escaped. If she was really lucky, and she made sure to listen around, them she should be able to plan around that and make her own escape.

What did they call it? Oh yeah. The Revolving Door of Arkham.

Everything about that place reeked of death and insanity. It stirred in every patient there, pouring out of them so heavily, eventually even the doctors are dragged into the abyss. Some fell into madness so far they were switched; from doctor to patient.

The screams and whimpers that sounded all around like some fucked up version of a radio, had some nervous, while others seemed to delight in the sound. Or there were the ones that didn’t hear anything but the loud voices in their heads.

She wished she couldn’t hear it. She hoped ‘Therapy’ time is over soon.

It was loud, too loud. The screams were sounded from an underground lab. Experiments, maybe? She didn’t care. She didn’t wanna know. She wanted out, now.

Having so many different informants made being here so much worse. Not because of anything that she did. No. It’s just that she knows who’s currently here, and she hates it.

Hoping she doesn’t see or meet him, she goes back to cursing the Bat out innerly, a scowl gracing her face.

Phantom couldn’t believe she was here.

* * *

Her mouth felt fuzzy, her thoughts scattered. She could only guess, that with all the drugs they were forcing onto her that they deemed her extra dangerous. While she was honestly honored to be put up there with Batman’s own Rogue Gallery, it made things so much more difficult. So so much more! She needed out. Scum were still roaming the streets, and she was allowed to stop them!

But instead she was cuffed to a chair, her ‘Therapist’ staring at her with mock sympathy. Phantom could tell it was fake easily. The way her eyes lit up with fear, her fingers tapping silently on her leg. It’s like she wasn’t even trying to hide it. Maybe she wasn’t. “So...Alright. We should start simple. What’s your name?”

Phantom blinked, before narrowing her eyes at her ‘therapist’. “ ** _I already told you my name._** ”

She flinched, her hand raising from her lap into instead tap her pencil on her pad. While Phantom wasn’t one usually kill just cause someone annoyed her, she really wanted to throw that pencil somewhere, that way she didn’t hurt the actually person.

Although she supposed, this _doctor_ was keeping her from stopping so many different crimes. Wouldn’t that make her an accomplice of sorts?

“No, uh, I meant your real name. Your...birth name...”

“I already told you. My name is **_Phantom_** ” She rolled her eyes, shifting slightly in the straight jacket. They had told her this was standard for the first time in. Something about knowing how dangerous they were when they underestimated new patients.

She was annoyed and drugged out of her damn mind. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth for a moment until she pulled it back in. Keeping her eyes on the ‘doctor’, she scanned the room.

Nothing. It was a basic therapy room, minus all the warmth she figured would help. All white. The walls, the chair, and the uniform on the others body. She squirmed. It was bright, she wanted out of this place quickly. When was she gonna get to escape?

“Right...So...Phantom, why did you kill those people?”

Said killer flashed a smile, wrists straining against the cuffs.

“Cause they deserved it.” She frowned, scribbling on her notepad.

The patients nose scrunched up, flexing her hands against the cloth of the jacket, she tried to guess how much strength it would take to break it. Maybe she could just open it somehow?

There was always the idea to leave during lunch, throw herself at a guard and start a riot, or a mass breakout. She could fight these guards easily, even if she had no arms.

She was trained after all.

A knock sounded on the door, jolting Phantom from her mind and pushing her back into reality- well as close as she could get while her mind felt like it was stuffed with cotton.

“Ok our session is over. I’ll see you soon, Phantom. You have another Therapy with someone else tomorrow, so don’t forget. Bye.”

* * *

Screams. They went on all night, she couldn’t sleep. She was sure she wasn’t the only one. It didn’t seem like anyone really slept well while they were here.

Now she also understood even more why they never stayed, and always dashed out the door when they had the chance. She had only been here for a day, and she wanted out.

Her thoughts were still fuzzy but now there was a buzzing in her head. Mind screaming at her to find a way out. The white walls were driving her crazy.

Pretty ironic, huh?

Thinking back to what Bat’s said she knew she wasn’t crazy, maybe lacking empathy, but she was sure if she stayed here to long she definitely would be.

They allowed her into the cafeteria, and the common room. It didn’t really help. Not many other people were around when she was. She didn’t know if the guards were doing that on purpose or if she was the only one docile enough to be given those privileges. Not to mention it was still all white. The doors, doctors, tables. She couldn’t stand it. It was too bright, it set her on edge.

Every now and then an unmistakable laugh bounced around the Asylum. The giggles cut through the air turning her hazy mind a little bit closer to normal, but it wasn’t enough.

If she wanted to escape, she would for sure have to hide her pills, she needed to be alert.

Phantom stood up, the bed creaked, but she ignored it. Her eyes roamed the room, looking for anywhere that she could hide something. It didn’t have to be anywhere to special. The ‘doctors’ didn’t seem to care at all about them at all. All she would have to do to pretend she was taking it was slip it under her tongue and they wouldn’t bat an eye.

So that just left actually getting out. Even if her mind was a swishy she could still think basic thoughts like, She might need some help.

Of course she knew it wouldn’t be hard, but she still needed a plan. If she knew the place well, she wouldn’t need help. Sadly this was her first time here, meaning she needed to know her way around.

Crouching down, she felt around under her bed. She let out a small victory whoop when her hand slipped into a hole in the mattress, probably made by whoever was in this room before her.

She muttered small thank you to whoever it was, quickly jumping up and sitting down on her bed. She didn’t want any of the guards see her. She would also like to thank whoever it was in person. But that’s not important right now. She’ll work on that later.

Now that she had a spot to hide them, she would just have to wait for her pills.

Startling her, a knock on her door sounded. “Ms Phantom, you have Therapy with Mr Crane now.” She froze, eyes going wide as she gaped at the door,

“Did you say Crane? As in Scarecrow...? Why the fuck is he working here?!”

Anger switched places with her shock, as the door slid open.

Of course she wanted to talk to Scarecrow, but not like this. No this wouldn’t do! If her parents taught her anything it was to never give your opponent the upper hand. She needed to ask him some questions, get him to make more of her Toxin, and figure out what she could next for her.

But like this, he would have the upper hand, and she knew that he’s experimented with the patients here before. She wasn’t very fond of her being his next target.

“He’s working here in hopes of shortening his sentence. That’s all I know.” Chewing on her lip, her eyes darted around the room. No way to get out right now.

She let out a sigh, standing up, and extending her arms out, baring her wrists. She knows when she’s beat. Another thing her parents taught her. It was just basic survival after all.

The nurse looked at her hesitantly, probably expected her to attack her and try to escape or something. Which now that she thought about it, that would probably be a smart idea. But not right now. She didn’t know enough about the building, and would just get caught and thrown in solitary. Which didn’t sound like fun.

The click echoed around the room, the noises outside overpowered that sound anyway, making it impossible to hear.

As they walked out of her cell, a new giggle lit up the hall. The nurses step faltered, causing Phantoms head to slowly turned towards the noise with a blank face. It sounded sort of like The Joker, unhinged and full of fun insanity, but it was more high pitched. She knew what that meant. It was Harley Quinn.

‘I guess Batman’s been busy. Damn, he really shouldn’t be moving around with his injuries yet...Oh you know what, I don’t care, he’s the reason I’m here. Fuck him!’

“Oh! You’re new! What’s your name doll face? I haven’t seen you in here before and trust me I would know if you’ve been here before!” Harley giggled, immediately stopping in the hallway. The guard that was escorting her stopped as well, trying to push her along, but they stopped when she sent them a heated glare.

“It’s Phantom.” She offered a smile, which felt really weird, so she dropped it. Instead just opting on a smaller smile, just to be polite.

“Ooh! Mysterious, I like it! Well I’m Harley Quinn, nice to meet ya!” She took a small bow, tucking her foot behind her other and sweeping her hand to the side. The other let out a small giggle, until she realized and slammed her mouth shut. “Awwww! That was so cute! You should laugh more often!”

Ignoring that last part, she decided Harley wasn’t that bad, a killer, but there was nothing she could do about that. “I know who you are. Trust me when I say most people in Metropolis know who you are.”

“Ohhh! Are ya sayin’ I’m famous?” Her smile grew even more, leaning over towards Phantom. 

“Yes, you could say that.”

Letting out a hum, Harley gave her a wink before turning on her heels, and pulling at her cuffs. “You’re interesting. Well Phantom, I hope to see you again. I’m sure you’re _dying_ -“ She let out a small giggle. “-To learn more about this place.”

She hesitated a moment, before giving the blonde a nod.

“Well then meet me in the cafeteria during lunch! I would love some gal time!” Not waiting for her answer she started to walk away, only calling over her shoulder. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt cha’. Just...wanna have some fun!”


End file.
